


She Sun

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Inuromp, Crack, F/M, Kouga/Kirara 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga has a stroke of genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Sun

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "She Sun" by The Subways.
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, #10, Marathon Sex
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

Kouga was exhausted. Being a demon may have given him extraordinary stamina but he still had his limitations. And apparently they weren’t enough for the insatiable little nekomata, if the temper tantrum she was having was any indication. Kirara paced and jumped on Kouga’s chest while he laid flat on his back trying to come up with something that would please her. His dick had been fucked raw, his jaw hurt, and every muscle in his body was so tired he didn’t think he could even lift his pinky finger. Kouga was suddenly struck by what he would forever refer to as a stroke of genius. The next time Kirara twirled around with her tail raised, Kouga licked his pinky finger and slid it along her velvety folds. After hearing a mew of approval, he worked his finger in and twisted it around until she was fucking herself senseless on the appendage. Kouga smirked as he laid his head back and closed his eyes hoping for a little rest while Kirara kept herself busy.


End file.
